Love Will Thaw: Stand by Me
by DisneyFangirl1998
Summary: (Sequel to Love Will Thaw) 5 years into the futures of Elsa Winters and Jack Frost's lives. This story is about love, family, friends and pain. Elsa dealt with her battles before, how will Jack deal with the new challenges he's faced with? (Jelsa, Modern AU, Sequel, Cover Image: Credit goes to Andiree on Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

**It's baaaaaack. **

**Hey guys! The freaking sequel is finally here! **

**Oh, before you read, I want to talk to my readers more often and hopefully somehow make friends on here. Leave me questions in the reviews and I will try my best to answer your question, no matter how weird. **

**Go on, read my dear!**

**Love,**

**~Amy.**

The Frosts: _**What do you mean marriage?**_

Elsa POV: 5 years later...

I strode through the building that is Arendelle Business. Jack got employed there only a year ago. I remembered everything that has been hapenning over the past year or so. Rapunzel and Flynn married five months ago, and Anna and Kristoff are moving in with us next month.

I walked towards Jack's office.

_Vice President_, His plaque read.

Amanda and Jack had been fighting for that position all month. Amanda agreed that it should go to Jack, but I made Amanda _Co-Vice President_. You know, just in case that Jack and I are both gone for something. I knocked on the door,

"Come in!" He shouted

I opened it and walked in. Jack had his feet on his desk, he immediately took them off and sat correctly in his seat.

"Oh, hey boss." He said, awkwardly

"Good afternoon, Jackson." I said

I had made that a habit, I called him Jackson at work, or when I was angry or something was wrong.

"Good Afternoon, Elsa."

I smiled slightly,

"Have you finished the reports regarding progress in Wesselton Manufacturing?" I asked

He coughed, "Oh, yeah."

He flipped open some drawers and took out a neat stack of papers. I took them from him and skimmed through them.

I smiled,

"Good, thank you Jackson." I said

He nodded and I made my way out.

Jack POV:

I watched as Elsa left the office. I had been liking my new job. I heard two knocks on my door,

"It's open!" I shouted

The door knob turned and in stepped Amanda and James, Amanda's boyfriend who she met at the company.

"Hey, Jack." James greeted me,

"Hey guys." I said

"How's it been going with Elsa?" Amanda asked

I nodded, "Perfect, we've been together for five years." I said

Amanda let out a giggle, "I know.."

"So, why haven't you asked her to marry you?" James asked

I shrugged, "I dont know, maybe she doesn't want to marry me?"

James laughed, "If she didn't want to marry you, she wouldn't have stuck around for five years."

Amanda nodded,

"Yeah Jack, James and I have been together for two years and I'm still waiting for him to pop the question, HINT HINT." She said

James laughed and put an arm around Amanda,

"The point is, it'd be really cool to finally see Elsa happier than she already is." James said

I nodded, "I'll, uh, think about it."

They nodded and left.

Did Elsa want us to get married? Was she ready?

After work, Elsa and I drove home.

I looked at her, she hadn't been dropping any hints that she wanted to get married yet. When we got home, she went upstairs to get some rest. The house was very lonely nowadays. Kai and Gerda were retired, they had left only a year ago. Elsa was now making all of the meals. Sometimes, she let me help. The phone rang, I ran over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Elsa?" Anna asked

"No, this is Jack." I chuckled

"Oh, hey Jack." She greeted

"Hi, how is everyone?" I asked

"Fantastic, how are you?" She said

"Great." I said

"Anyway, I was wondering if you guys let us move in early." Anna said

"Definantly, when are you guys coming?" I asked

"Tomorrow." Anna said

"What?" I asked

"Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow. Bye." She said

"Bye.." I said

She hung up, I set the phone down and went upstairs. I opened the door to Elsa and I's bedroom. Elsa turned from the vanity table where she was brushing her hair.

"Hello, Jack." She said

"Hey." I said

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing, but Anna's coming tomorrow." I said

Her face lit up,"Tomorrow?" She asked

I nodded,

"That's wondeful!" She said

I laughed, "Yeah."

* * *

**It gets interesting, I swear.**

**Love you, **

**~Amy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you people actually enjoyed that first chapter. I can't believe during the first 13 hours of it being published, it got more follows and favorites than Love Will Thaw got in a week. I'm so happy you guys actually like my story :) I almost cried in joy, _almost._ You're going to have to give me a higher count if you think I'm really going to cry. But seriously, I love you guys so much!**

***Virtual Hug* :3**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**~Amy.**

Chapter 2:** _Upcoming Proposal?_**

Elsa POV:

"Elsa, help me get this box in!" Anna shouted

I set down the box down on the ground and wiped my forehead. "I'm going..." I answered

I walked over to her and helped her pick up the heavy box. Jack and Kristoff took the boxes and carried them upstairs to Anna and Kristoff's room.

When we got done, I went to the kitchen and Anna helped me prepare lunch.

"So how's it been going with Jack?" Anna asked

I looked over at her,

"It's been great, what about you and Kristoff?" I asked

She sighed, "Fantastic but I kind of want him to ask him to marry me." Anna said

"I know how you feel." I giggled

"Speaking of which, why are you and Jack not married yet?" Anna asked

"I don't know, I don't really ask." I said

"You've known him longer than I've known Kristoff, it's amazing you two aren't married yet." Anna said

"It's amazing_ you two_ aren't married yet." I said.

"I mean, we haven't known each other as long as you two." Anna sighed

"I know but, still." I sighed

When we finished, we went to the dining room and served the food. We began eating our lunch and we talked. After lunch, Kristoff pulled me aside.

"Hey, can I ask you someting?" He asked

I nodded slightly,

"I need some advice, urgently. Can you please come to dinner with me tonight?" He asked

"Is Anna going?" I asked

He shook his head,"No, I really don't want her to hear what I want to ask you."

"What?" I asked

"No, no. I don't mean anything in that way. It's just really, really important." Kristoff said

I nodded, "Alright then.."

I walked upstairs and took a long shower, I got dressed more appropriately and blow dried my hair. I curled my hair at the ends and did my make up. I turned around to find Jack coming in our room.

"Why so did up?" He chuckled

"Kristoff has important matters he needs to speak with me about. So, he invited my to dinner.." I said, focusing on my makeup.

"Just the two of you?" He asked

"He said Anna couldn't come since it was a _surprise _I'm guessing, and he said they were strictly manners only I needed to know."

"Okay.." He said

I got up and grabbed my shoes,

"Have fun then." He said

I giggled and walked over to Jack, he gave me a quick kiss and I descended down the stairs.

"What is it that was important?" I asked, taking a bite out of my salad.

"Oh, right." He said

He cleared his throat,

"I would really appreciate it if..." He began

"If I?"

"If y-you.." He stuttered

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I would like your blessing for Anna and I's marriage.." He said

I put my fork down in my plate and cleared my throat.

"Kristoff, are you serious?" I asked

"Very serious." He said

"Kristoff, this is my baby sister." I said

"I'm aware."

"Are you completely serious in spending the rest of your life with Anna?" I asked

He nodded, "Very."

I smiled, "Then you have my blessing."

He gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank you." He said

"So, do you have the ring yet?" I asked

"Actually no, I didn't know if you would give me your blessing." He said

"Have you even thought of how you're going to propose?" I asked

He chuckled, "No."

"Well, if you need any help, I'll be really happy to help." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

When we got back home, it was awfully late. I went straight upstairs and joined the already sleeping Jack. The next morning, Anna kept begging and begging to tell her what Kristoff and I had talked about last night. I made sure to keep it a secret. After lunch, I got a call from Rapunzel.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi Elsa!" She greeted

"Hey Punzie!" I said

"I have amazing news!" She said

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed

I gasped, "Punzie that's fantastic!" I said

"I know!" She squealed

"Congratulations." I said

"Thank you, visit soon!" She said

"Yeah I will, congratulations again." I said

"Thanks and bye." She said

She hung up and I smiled. Anna was going to get married soon, Punzie was pregnant, Jack and I were still together, just not married.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. I've been gone for how long? I know I said I would return on June 30th but I was just really lazy. And then I went to my Aunt's house on the fourth of July where I was originally going to post the third chapter. Sorry, but I still love you :3**

**Love you,**

**~Amy..**

Chapter 3: **_Engaged_!**

Jack POV:

Elsa and Kristoff had left this morning to go ring shopping. Elsa had told me everything when she woke up. I was making sure not to tell Anna.

I made pancakes since Anna wasn't awake yet. I set the pancakes in two plates and put them on the table. I turned around to see Anna in her bedhead and pajamas, yawning heavily.

"Is it morning already?" Anna groaned

I laughed, "Yeah."

"Where's Kristoff?" She yawned

"Went shopping." I said

"Oh, what about Elsa?" She asked, stretching

"With Kristoff." I said, giving her a fork for the pancakes.

She sat down at the table,

"Did they tell you why?" She asked

"Yeah they did." I said, taking a bite out of my pancakes.

Her eyes lit up, "Can you tell me?" She asked

I laughed, "It's a secret." I said

She growled and we ate our pancakes. After breakfast Elsa and Kristoff came back. Anna got up and ran over to them.

"Did ya get me anything?" Anna asked

Kristoff gulped,

"Actually, yes." Elsa said

"WHAT?" Anna squealed

Elsa opened a shopping bag and grabbed a plastic box with a chocolate cupcake inside.

"This." Elsa said

Anna pouted, "It wasn't what I was expecting, but I will take it." She said

"So ungrateful." Kristoff laughed

"I _am_ grateful!" Anna smiled

We sat on the couch and talked. Anna kept trying to peek at the bags; Kristoff was fed up and grabbed the bags. He put it at the top shelf of the closet, where Anna couldn't reach.

"I just wanted to see what you got, you didn't have to get your panties in a twist." Anna pouted

We all laughed. "It's too important to share with you." Elsa said

"What is it? A gun?" Anna joked

"It's not like I'm going to shoot it into the ceiling, breaking the chandelier, and crush us all." Anna said

"Yeah, better not show her." Jack smiled

Anna pouted and crossed her arms.

"Anna, it's extremely, crucially, important that you don't see it." Kristoff said

Anna smiled weakly, "Fiiiine." She said

_A few days later..._

Elsa POV:

Kristoff was going to propose tonight during dinner. I told Anna to dress nice, sha was confused but she agreed. I put my hair in a bun and fixed my skirt. I invited Kai and Gerda over for Anna's big moment. But both of them made sure not to tell her. I went downstairs where Jack was greeting Kai and Gerda.

"Elsa, dear!" Kai smiled

I giggled and hugged them both. "How have you been?" I asked

"Oh, grand." Gerda said

"Fantastic, we'll be having dinner in a few minutes." Jack said

They nodded and we led them to the table. They sat down and Jack sat down next to me. Jack handed me a camera, "For the picture." He whispered

I nodded and took the camera. Suddenly, Kristoff ran in.

"Oh God, I'm so nervous.." He sighed

Jack laughed, "Come on, it's now or never"

Kristoff sighed deeply, "You're right."

He sat down at the table and gulped. "You'll be fine, son." Kai smiled

Within minutes, Anna came in.

"Woah, guests." She said

Kai and Gerda laughed, "Hello dear."

Anna waved and she sat down next to her soon to be fiancee. Of course, she was unaware of that. I got up and grabbed the platters of food I made and served them.

Everyone said their thanks and we began eating. I chuckled at the sweaty and slightly shaking Kristoff.

"Kristoff, are you okay?" Anna asked

"O-Oh, yeah, I'm great." He stuttered

Anna nodded suspiciously and continued eating. After our meals, Kristoff cleared his throat.

"I-I have an announcement to make..." He said

I gripped the camera tightly and tried my best not to start crying.

Kristoff turned to my sister and smiled,

"Anna, we have been together for so long and we've gone through so much together. You have no idea how happy it makes me to have you here next to me everyday." Kristoff smiled

"Aw, that's sweet." Anna said

"Hold on, I'm not done yet." Kristoff said

Anna nodded and Kristoff cleared his throat,

"But what I realized is that our love for each other is huge. And, that love is only tied by the ribbon of dating. But, since I so need that love to be there forever I think it needs to be tied down by something a lot stronger.." Kristoff said

Anna teared up a bit, "W-What are you saying?"

Kristoff smiled slightly and got down on one knee in front of my sister. He grabbed the box from his pocket and exposed the beautiful rose gold ring with diamonds.

"Anna Winters, will you make me the happiest man on Earth by being my wife?"

Anna smiled brightly as tears spewed out of her eyes. "Yes! Yes! Of course, yes!"

Anna ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. I gave in and let _a lot_ of tears out. I took a picture of the moment. Jack held my hand and smiled. Anna and Kristoff wiped their eyes as Kristoff placed the beautiful ring on my sister.

They sat back down and everyone clapped for them.

"Congratulations Anna." Kai said

"I wish you two the best!" Gerda smiled

"Great job guys." Jack chuckled

I got up and gave my sister a long hug,

"I'm so happy for you.." I whispered

Anna giggled and hugged me back. I got up and faced Kristoff.

"This is forever, you hurt her, you're dead meat." I threatened

Kristoff gulped and nodded frantically.

Jack smiled at me as I sat back down.

"Soon it will be their turn." Gerda laughed

I giggled as Jack laughed nervously; I felt his grip on my hand grow tighter, and his hand get sweatier.

* * *

**They're engaged! Who else thought it was going to be someone else? **

**Anyway, I'm going to answer questions now. **

**JackxElsa asks, _Is Jack going to propose like beginning, middle or end?_**

**You asked this twice, sorry I didn't answer. Jack will propose somewhere in the middle. Am I telling you when? Nope, but let's say it's a bit longer than ten chapters away.**

**Gracie asks, _Where are you from?_**

**Of course, I'm not saying what city I'm from. I'm currently living in Texas.**

**Guest asks, _Can you make Elsa less serious around Jack?_**

**I'm so sorry, I realized how serious she has been. My bad! Don't worry though, I'll try and put a little bit of fluff in each chapter to lighten the mood. **

**Thanks for your questions! **

**Love you,**

**~Amy..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _**Really Want To..**_

Jack POV:

I sat in my office reading papers that James had wanted me to look at. It had been a week since Anna and Kristoff's engagement. Anna, of course, spared no time to talk about the wedding. I smiled slightly, hoping this was how excited Elsa would be when I proposed.

_WOAH!_

_WAIT._

_WHAT?_

I seriously did want to propose. I could see it clearly now, Elsa's mascara running down her cheeks. Her wet, salty lips kissing me and whispering yes in between each kiss. I loved her so much, and I wish I could make her my wife now. Why hadn't I done it earlier? Elsa was special to me.

I could see her walking down the aisle, or giving her away. I could see her wearing the ring and I could see her in a wedding dress. I could see her beautiful face in our children. I smiled again, I really did want to propose. But I couldn't do it now. There had been an engagement a week ago, her sister's to be exact. And, her cousin was pregnant!

This would be way too much to take in at one time. I just needed someone else's opinion.

"Knock konck." James said, already in the office.

"Oh, hello James." I said

"Hey Jack." James chuckled

"I need your advice." I said

"About?" He asked

"Well, I was thinking about proposing to Elsa.." I said

He cheered, "Finally!"

I laughed, "But I don't think it would be proper to do it yet."

"Well, why not?" He asked

"Well, her sister got engaged recently and her cousin's very pregnant." I chuckled

"Ah.."

"Well that's a problem." He said

I laughed, "Yup."

"Well, how about you ask her sister for advice?" James implied

"Well, I guess." I said

"Tell me how it goes, tell Anna congratualtions from Amanda and I." James said

"I will." I said,

Before I knew it, he was gone and work was over. I decided that tonight, I would ask Anna for advice.

That night, while Elsa was making dinner, I pulled Anna away and sat her down next to me on the couch.

"What's up?" She asked

"I need your advice." I said

"What about..?" She asked

I lowered my voice and looked around the room,

"This is for your ears only, don't speak of this to anyone." I said

Anna nodded,

"I want to propose to Elsa." I whispered

"Really?" Anna squealed, very loudly.

I shushed her and made sure no one was looking again.

"Yes but I need your advice." I whispered

"On what?" She whispered

I frowned,

"I don't know when to do it, I have to plan, you just got engaged, and Punzie's pregnant." I complained

Anna pouted, "Right." She said

"So what should I do?" I asked

"Okay, wait for after Punzie's baby and then start planning. The planning should take you a while. Then, after the wedding, buy the ring. After a few months then you can propose." Anna whispered

I sighed, "I have to wait that long?"

"It's only a few months Jack, you dated her for five years. You can wait." She smiled

I nodded and we left to dinner. Kristoff came in and kissed Anna. I walked to the kitchen where Elsa was cooking dinner. I grabbed her by the waist and felt her tense up a bit but then relax.

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm perfectly fine." She smiled

"Yes you are." I whispered in her ear.

She laughed, "Not fine in that way."

"You're fine in both ways." I smiled

I kissed her neck and watched her cook the dinner. Elsa was so skilled, I was sure this woman could do anything. When she finished, she insisted I serve the dinner. I gave in to my beautiful girlfriend_ (Though I really wanted her to be my wife)_ and served the dinner to Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and I.

After dinner, Anna and Kristoff were excused to their room. I followed Elsa upstairs towards our room. Elsa went to the bathroom to get dressed and I sat on the bed, thinking.

I had to wait a very long time to make Elsa my wife. I was deeply in love with this woman, I wished I could fast forward time. But at the same time, I was incredibly nervous.

I took off my shirt and kicked off my shoes. I slid off my pants and put them in a chair nearby. I got in bed and waited for Elsa to come back. I was almost completely asleep until I felt a head on my arm. I smiled when I realized Elsa was laying on my arm. I grabbed her by the waist with my free arm and pulled her close. I kissed her hair rested my chin on her head.

"I love you so very much." I whispered

"I love you even more..." Elsa replied

I chuckled lightly and we fell asleep.

* * *

**Yoooo...**

**How are you guys? :D**

**I've been gone a while, huh? **

**I just noticed how short these chapters are. I'll try and make them longer!**

**Love,**

**~Amy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **_Baby_**

_6 months later..._

Elsa POV:

Anna and I had the honor of taking Punzie to an ultra sound. Jack promised to take over for me for the day, Kristoff and Eugene were both away at work. I parked the car at the clinic and got out to help my cousin; She was already huge!

We checked her in and waited for the doctor to check her. Anna laughed lightly at the tiny kicks the baby gave once in a while. Punzie smiled and pat her stomach lightly. You could see the joy in her eyes from just looking at her stomach.

"Rapunzel Fitzherbert?" The nurse called

We turned around and followed the nurse to a room.

"So this is your first ultra sound?" The nurse smiled

"Well yes and no, I got checked a few times by ultra sound but I never actually got to know the baby's gender." Punzie said

"So, it's your first significant ultra sound." The nurse said

"Right." Punzie chuckled,

She lied down and let the nurse cover her belly in the warm jelly. We all looked at the monitor in suspense. There it was, on the monitor was an outline of a baby.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The nurse asked

"Yes please." Punzie smiled

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl." The nurse said

Anna and I cheered for our cousin. Punzie smiled as the nurse removed the jelly.

We drove Punzie back to her house where Eugene was waiting. We said our goodbyes and we began the journey home.

We opened the door to find Jack and Kristoff playing video games on the T.V.

"Boys.." Anna giggled

They turned to us and smiled,

"How'd it go?" Jack asked

"It's a girl!" I cheered

They laughed and cheered along with us.

That night, I lay in bed listening to Jack's shower. I noticed that I was probably the only one that hadn't gotten married or engaged yet. I hated myself for that. Was I just not good enough? Maybe Jack didn't even want to marry me.

I turned around to find Jack, shirtless and in his boxers as always, walking towards bed. He lay down next to me and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. He trailed kisses from my ear to my shoulder. I turned around to where I could face him, he smiled at me and kissed me softly.

"Do you love me?" I whispered

He looked at me for a second then laughed,

"Of course I do!"

I smiled weakly but he could see right through me. He looked incredibly hurt,

"Do you doubt me?" He asked

"No, no. I don't doubt you, I just wanted to hear it again." I said

That seemed to satisfy him, he smiled at me and gave me another kiss.

"I can say it as many times as needed." He said

"C-Can you say it a few more times, please?" I whimpered

He chuckled and pulled my chin up to where my eyes where to his.

"Elsa Winters, I love you so much." He said

I smiled weakly again and he leaned his head slowly to mine. Our foreheads touched for a moment and then his lips touched mine. He kissed me softly and sweetly for a minute, but the kiss quickly grew passionate. We broke away for a brief moment,

"I love you." He mumbled

He kissed me again, this time more passionately. I quickly grew to like it. He always gave me a wonderful feeling in my chest. I hoped this would never go away. We broke away again,

"I love you so very much." He whispered

His lips touched mine again and the kiss was sweet and soft like before. When we broke away, he looked me in the eyes and smiled,

"I love you." He whispered

That was enough to comfort me and let me fall asleep.

* * *

**Short Chapter... sorry! I'll post the next one tomorrow, I promise.**

**love you,**

**~Amy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **_Planning_**

Elsa POV:

I woke up with my head resting on Jack's chest. I fluttered my eyes open and looked above me. Jack was still sleeping, gosh he looked cute when he slept. I leaned in slowly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He groaned and opened his eyes, he looked at me and smiled.

"Miss Elsa, you're supposed to be sleeping." He whispered, his voice sleepy.

I laughed quietly, "Sorry, go back to sleep."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"No way, you're awake now. I like spending time with you alone.." Jack said

I shrugged and let him hug me with those big arms of his. He kissed my neck and my shoulders. I bit my lip, Jack really knew how to get a morning heated. Leave it to him to make anything into a make out fest. His grip around my waist tightened and he kept kissing my neck, cheeks, and shoulders.

"I love you so much." He whispered

I smiled, he was so wonderful. I turned around to face him. He leaned in quickly and gave me a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered

He gave me another kiss, "I love you more." He whispered

I checked the time and we both got up to take on the day.

At breakfast, Anna was browsing a wedding dress catalog and planning her wedding on a piece of paper.

"How long until the wedding?" I asked, taking a look at her notes

"About 4 months..." Anna said

"Great!" Kristoff laughed

We all looked at him and he blushed.

Then Jack and I went to work. Amanda kept winking at me every time she saw me with Jack.

_What was up with that?_

_1 month later..._

"I don't like it." Anna pouted, tugging on the sleeves of her dress. I had taken her wedding dress shopping since she had every single detail of her wedding planned except for the dress.

"Try on the other ones." I implied

She grumbled and picked up a new dress and left to go change.

Sure enough, she didn't like any of them. The shop owner told us that the next shipping of dresses would arrive next month. Anna, being Anna, agreed to wait. She took out the catalog and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I looked at the paper, it was a picture of a wedding dress.

It was creme colored with green trims and green flowers. It was quite beautiful,

"I wanted this one." Anna said

I smiled, "It's beautiful..."

She nodded, then she got up and ran to the shop owner.

"Can you please order this one for me?" Anna begged

The shop owner took the picture,

"Ah, I know this designer, I think I can make it possible." She said

Anna squealed

"Thank you!"

Anna ran to me and grabbed her purse, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. Anna was extremely happy.

She got home and ran to give Kristoff a long kiss, then she offered to make dinner. I sat down at the dinner table, next to Jack. I ate my dinner quickly and went upstairs. I took a long shower and dried myself off. I put on a towel and realized I forgot my pajamas. I cursed and realized I had to face Jack like this. Eh, it was bound to happen. In five years he hadn't been with me _like that_. He knew that I was scared of sex, I still was. But I knew one day I would have to get over that. I was glad he respected my decision to not have sex until marriage. I was also afraid something would happen, I already know how Hans was. I shuddered at the memory. I sucked it up and walked outside where Jack was on the bed. I could see how wide his eyes were, I was barely covered. I blushed and tried to ignore his look, I walked to the drawer and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. Jack smiled,

"Looking good." He laughed

I ignored him and kept walking to the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and cursed at myself for forgetting my bra and panties. How the hell did I manage to forget that? I was terrified to go out there, my chest was very noticeable with a white shirt.

"It's dark.." I reassured myself.

I took a deep breath and walked outside quickly, I managed to get in bed. I covered myself quickly and hoped his arm wouldn't accidentally touch my chest.

"What was that about?" He asked

My back was still facing him, "What was what about?" I asked nervously.

"Why'd you come out in a towel.." He chuckled

"Because I forgot my clothes.." I said

He laughed, "I see."

_The next morning..._

I got up with my chest pressed to Jack's. I fluttered my eyes open to see Jack staring down at our touching chests._ What was so wrong about this?_ I looked up at him,

"Good morning, love." He said

"Good morning." I yawned

He laughed nervously, "Elsa, did you not wear a bra on purpose?" He asked

It took me a moment to process what he had just said. _What did he mean?_ I lay on my back.

"What?" I asked, still confused.

Jack still looked incredibly shocked, I noticed he was looking at my chest again. What was his problem? I looked down at my chest. Whoa, you could see my chest very clearly. Wait, what? I blushed and covered my chest.

"W-What?" I gasped

"Did you not wear it on purpose?" He asked, moving closer.

"N-No!" I blushed

"Oh, you didn't want to wear it?" He grinned at me.

I blushed again,

"N-No, I just forgot my undergarments last night.." I blushed

His face turned red, "You aren't wearing a bra or your panties?" He asked

I blushed even harder and turned around.

"N-No.." I whispered

God, I was so embarrassed.

He laughed,

"Oh my God Elsa, I'm so sorry." He laughed

I turned my face, "What do you mean?"

"When I woke up and felt your chest pressed up to mine, I didn't think about it. But then I realized that it felt pretty weird. I seriously you were trying to seduce me." Jack laughed

I giggled, "I wasn't, it just sort of happened."

He kissed me, "I'll go take a shower, i'll leave you to get dressed."

I mouthed the words "thank you" and he left. I covered my face in a pillow. I was such an _idiot._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

1 month later...

Jack POV:

Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and I are going to Punzie's baby shower. Apparently, our friends were going too. Elsa and I were very excited to see our friends again.

We got in the car and began driving to Corona.

When we got there, we all walked into the large room. Inside, there was chairs, a table with the cake and presents and I saw Punzie, Eugene and Mrs. Primrose setting up a few more balloons. They turned to look at us,

"Hi guys!" Eugene greeted

Punzie waved, as did Mrs. Primrose.

"How's it going?" Elsa asked

"Oh, great." Punzie smiled

She was huge, her due date was in a few weeks. How the hell could she be able to do a baby shower this late?

We all decided to help set up the place until everyone else arrived. When we heard a car, everyone turned around.

There they were, Ariel, Eric, a child I couldn't recognize, Merida and Hiccup. Elsa ran to Ariel, who embraced her.

"It's been so long, I'm so sorry." Ariel said

"It's okay, we've all been busy." Elsa said

Ariel greeted me with a hug and Eric waved at us both. Elsa knelled down at the child below her,

"Who is this?" Elsa asked, smiling at the child.

"Oh, Elsa, this is Sophia.." Ariel smiled

Elsa smiled, "Hello there."

Ariel was quiet for a moment,

"She's Vanessa's." Ariel whispered

Elsa stood up, "Oh, she had the red hair and I just thought she was yours.." Elsa said

Ariel laughed, "Oh no, the police put her in our care. But," She said

She put a hand on her stomach, "This one is mine." Ariel smiled

Elsa giggled, "Congratulations."

Eric smiled, "So, let us see the ring.."

Elsa turned to me then back to Eric, "Excuse me?" She asked

"Aren't you two married?" Ariel asked

Elsa looked at the ground, "Uh- no.." I said.

Ariel gave Elsa a look of sadness. "S-Sorry." Eric said

Elsa shrugged it off and left with Merida and Ariel. I was left alone with Hiccup and Eric.

"Why aren't you two married yet?" Eric asked

I sighed, "Because I'm an idiot."

"Oh, well you're planning to ask her, right?" Hiccup asked

I nodded, "Definantly, I was planning to do it after she was free of everything and could focus."

"How long is that?" Eric asked

"3 months, at least." I sighed

Hiccup pat me on the back, "It'll be worth the wait, I swear."

I smiled and looked at the smiling Elsa, "Yeah.." I breathed

"I-I just can't help but feeling bad you know?" I asked

"No, we don't know." Eric joked.

"I feel bad that all of her friends are married or engaged." I sighed

"Ah, but she will be engaged soon." Hiccup said

"I don't want her to know, but I see the way she looks at rings in stores, the way she looks at pregnant women and couples with babies." I said

"That's deep." Eric said

I swatted him on the head, "This is serious."

He laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure the wait will be worth it."

I smiled again, the wait will be worth it.

Eugene walked over to us with a few cups of punch.

"Want any?" He asked

We all nodded and grabbed a cup.

"Hey, Eugene." Eric said

Eugene turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Why did anyone let Rapunzel do her baby shower _this late_?" Eric asked

Eugene laughed, "I didn't like that idea at all. And believe me, neither did her parents."

"What convinced ya'll?" Hiccup asked

"She insisted she would be okay. And, she said she had never been to a baby shower." Eugene said

"So what I'm hearing is, you let your eight month pregnant wife have a baby shower." I said

Eugene laughed, "I guess we did."

"So, how excited are you?" I asked

"Excited and nervous." Eugene said

"Nervous?" Hiccup asked

"Well yeah, we're going to become fathers soon. It's pretty weird knowing you'll be responsible for another life pretty soon." Eric said

"Congratulations, by the way." I told Eric

Eric smiled, "Thanks."

"So, how's Vanessa?" I asked, gripping the cup tightly.

"Well, she has five more years in prison. Ariel often visits her, but Vanessa wants nothing to do with Sophia."

"Does Sophia know what her mom did?" Eugene asked

"Soph doesn't know her mom exists, Ariel told her she was dead." Eric said, taking a sip from his cup.

"What are you going to do when Vanessa gets out of prison?" Hiccup asked

"Vanessa insists that they tell Sophia she's her aunt." Eric asked

"But, Sophia has to know eventually." I said

"We're hoping Vanessa can own up to the fact she has a daughter to care for."

"By the way, how does Sophia see you two?" Eugene asked

"Well, she calls us mom and dad. But she knows she had another mom." Eric said

We all nodded and looked over to the girls.

Elsa POV:

"So Elsa, when is he planning to pop the question?" Ariel giggled

"No idea, but I'm hoping soon." I said

I looked over to Ariel talking to Sophia, who was on her lap.

"So, Sophia, how old are you?" I asked

Sophia smiled, "I'm four."

Ariel giggled, "She's turning five pretty soon."

Sophia turned to Ariel, "Mommy, is she your friend?"

"Yes, sweetie. She, um, actually knew your mom." Ariel said

Sophia's eyes widened and she smiled widely, "You knew my real mommy?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"Can you tell me about her?" Sophia asked

Ariel smiled, turning Sophia to face her.

"Sweetie, Elsa doesn't like talking about-"

"No, no, Ariel, it's fine." Elsa said

Elsa turned to Sophia,

"Your mom didn't like me too much, even though I really did want to like her. Your mom was really pretty and popular at school.." I said

"Do I look like her?" Sophia asked

"Well, you have your mom's wavy hair, and her pretty brown eyes.." I said

"Really?" She gasped

I nodded as she smiled, "I don't know why mommy didn't like you, you're so nice."

I gasped, "Thank you."

How could Vanessa's child be this good? I hoped she would never become like her mother.

* * *

**There, now you know what has happened to Vanessa's kid. **

**I was kind of wondering if I should post another story or two. I kind of want to have more stories to keep updating for you guys. I have literally 5 fanfictions I'm typing and kind of excited to see what you think about them. But of course, if you want more fanfics, updating will be a bit slower. **

**Anyway, love you.**

**~Amy. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _**Upcoming Hapiness**_

Elsa POV:

"Anna!" I shouted

Anna ran downstairs, "I'm going!" She called

I grabbed the car keys and we got in the car. The shop owner had called us this morning to tell us Anna's dress had arrived. We were going to pay for it and try it on. Anna was a giggly mess as we walked in the store. The shop owner approached us with a dress covered in plastic in her arms.

"Miss Anna, your dress has arrived. Shall you try it on?" She asked

Anna bit her lip and nodded excitedly. I sat on the chair and saw as my sister disappeared behind the door.

I checked my phone once or twice to pass the time. I tried my best to ignore the dresses, they made me think too much about Jack's intentions. I bit my lip and thought about Anna's wedding. My baby sister was really getting married. It was amazing how fast time had passed. Soon there would be a little Kristoff or little Anna running around the house. I smiled at the thought.

"Elsa.." Anna breathed

I turned around to see my sister in that dress she had her mind set to. I gasped, she looked amazing.

"A-Anna, you look amazing." I gasped

She giggled, "Thanks."

I smiled and let a few tears run down my face, "S-So do you want this one?" I sniffed

She nodded her head slightly and cried a bit too. I nodded my head and watched her disappear again. If I cried like this just at the sight of her in the dress, how much would I cry at the sight of her like a real bride? Anna came back with the bag in her hands and approached me. We went and payed for it and drove home.

"Did you like it?" Anna asked

"I loved it." I assured her

"Do you think Kristoff will like it?" She asked

"Of course, he loves you in everything." I smiled

Anna giggled and we drove home.

Jack POV:

I sat in Elsa's office. She allowed me to use it sometimes, for important things. I scribbed angrily on a peice of paper. I really needed ideas on the proposal. How in the world was I going to propose? I couldn't drive back to Corona for a proposal. I thought about the highschool we used to attend. After all, we shared a lot of memories there. I thought just a bit harder. The beach, a resteraunt? I didn't know how to plan this. Where was somewhere Elsa and I considered special? Maybe we could go to the beach. Hey! That would be good! After all, that was the day we agreed to stay together. But exactly how would I propose?

I thought a bit harder,

Maybe I could invite Elsa on a picnic to the beach. We would go at sunset, Elsa loves sunsets. I thought about the boardwalk nobody went to. That would be perfect! I still had to buy a ring, but I was going to a ring shop today to have one made. I heard Elsa and Anna's conversation, I grabbed the papers and ran out of the office. I ran to our room and put the papers in my drawer. I turned around to Elsa at the door,

"Hi." She said

I smiled and walked over to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Hey."

"How'd it go?" I asked

"Good, Anna got her dress." Elsa said

"Great." I answered

"I'm tired." Elsa yawned

I chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Get some rest, I'll be back in a while."

"You're leaving?" She asked

I nodded, "I'm just going into town for a bit."

She sighed, "Okay, be back soon."

I nodded and kissed her quickly. I walked downstairs and grabbed the car keys. I drove to the jewlery store and hoped they were able to provide what I wanted. I checked my drawing quickly and drove away.

When I got there, I ran in the store. I walked over to the man that looked like was in charge of the store.

"May I help you?" He asked

I nodded, "Do you offer custom rings?"

"Yes we do, but they take about a little over a month to be ready; depending on the design." He said

I smiled, "Great."

"What's it for?" He asked

"I need and engagement ring." I said

He chuckled, "Perfect, what are you looking for?"

I pulled out the drawing and handed it to him.

"I want the ring to be silver, but with a sort of infinity sign uniting our two birth stones." I said

"Okay, what are the birth stones?" He asked

"Garnet is mine, Blue Topaz is hers." I said

He nodded, "Anything else you would like to add?"

I shook my head, "No sir."

He smiled and listed my request on a peice of paper.

"Well that design is fairly simple. I'm sure we can have it ready in a few weeks." I said

"Can you call me when it's ready?" I asked

He nodded, "Yes I can."

I smiled and walked out of the store. I drove home extremely happy with myself.

* * *

**Jack wants to buy a ring, you know what that means! **

**Yaaaas!**

**Love you guys so so much,**

**~Amy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _**Welcome To The Family **  
_

Elsa POV:

I fluttered my eyes open at the sound of my phone. I grumbled and picked it up,

"Hello?" I called, my voice sleepy and groggy.

"Sorry to wake you dear," It was Aunt Primrose

I cleared my throat, "It's fine, is something wrong?"

""No, no. Thank God nothing's wrong, Rapunzel just went into labor."

I gasped, "Would you like us to go over there?"

"Yes dear." She said

"Alright, we'll be there.''

"Thank you dear, goodbye." She whispered

"Bye." I said

I put my phone down and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a plain t-shirt. I braided my hair and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I was done, I walked over to the bed and slipped on my shoes. I walked over to Jack and shook him,

"Jack." I said

He groaned,

"Jack please, we need to go."

He opened his eyes, "Is something wrong, Snowflake?"

I shook my head, "Punzie just went into labor, Aunt Primrose wants us to go."

He nodded, "Go wake up Anna and Kristoff. I'll be ready."

"Okay." I whispered

I quickly walked downstairs and knocked on their door. I knocked a bit louder, we really needed to go.

Kristoff opened the door and yawned, "May I help you?"

"Punzie went into labor, we need to go."

He nodded, "Let me wake up Anna. We'll be ready in twenty minutes."

I sighed and left to go upstairs.

Jack was putting on his shoes and turned to me, "Ready to go, love?" He asked

I smiled slightly, "I'm ready."

We walked downstairs where Kristoff was tyring to hold up sleepy Anna from collapsing on the floor. Jack grabbed the car keys and we got in the car.

When we arrived at the hospital, Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas were in the waiting room. We walked up to them,

"How's Punzie?" Anna asked

"She's been in there a long time, Doctor says she'll conceive in a few hours." Uncle Thomas said

We sat next to them and tried to calm Aunt Primrose. She was extremely nervous.

A few hours later, we were allowed to go see Punzie. We were all very excited. We walked in the room to see Punzie on the hospital bed holding a bundle in her arms, Eugene next to her. Eugene looked mesmerized at his daughter, he stroked Rapunzel's hair and kissed her forehead. They looked up at us and smiled,

"Hi." We all said

Punzie giggled, "Hello."

Aunt Primrose ran to her and kissed her daughter's forehead repeatedly. Punzie giggled, then Aunt Primrose focused her attention on the small baby girl.

"Honey, she's precious.."

Punzie giggled, "Thank you, mother.."

We all walked closer to take a good look at the small baby. She had her mother's tiny nose and her dad's smoldering lips. I giggled at the resemblance. Atop of the baby's head was a small chunk of dark brown hair.

"What's her name?" Anna asked

"Delilah Fitzherbert." She smiled

We all 'awed' at the baby. I smiled at Punzie and Eugene's faces. They were practically glowing! They looked extremely happy to be parents.

"I hope you don't mind being the flower girl." Anna whispered at her niece.

Punzie giggled, "Of course she doesn't mind."

I was extremely happy for her, I looked over at Jack who held my hand tight.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry sorry! But I went out of town this week (Again..) and I wanted to update so I was working on making this chap longer but I accidentally erased it. I tried to write it all in the short time that I had, so sorry about that :(**

**Love you guys, SO SO MUCH!**

**~Amy..**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _**Wedding**_

3 months later...

Elsa POV:

I wiped my tears as I did Anna's hair for her wedding in two hours.

"I'm so happy for you." I cried

She smiled and cried a bit too,

"Thank you, I'll be happier for you when it's your turn." Anna giggled

I smiled and continued doing her hair. I had to get ready as well, I was Anna's maid of honor. I would also be the one giving her away to Kristoff. When I was done with her hair, I went to the bathroom and put on a beautiful lace creme gown with a green sash at the waist that tied into a bow in the back. I slipped on a pair of green heels and did my makeup.

I went to the large room where Anna was doing her makeup. I grabbed the curling iron and curled my hair. When we were done, we had thirty minutes to get to the building in which the ceremony would be held. Punzie walked in the room quickly, wearing a short green dress and a creme colored sash. Punzie was carrying little Delilah, who was wearing a cute light green gown. I grabbed the car keys and we all got in the car quickly. I drove to the place and we all walked to the room where the bride and bridesmaids were to wait. Anna was pacing back and forth, I could tell she was very nervous.

"Ten minutes." Aunt Primrose whispered.

I handed the flower basket to Punzie who would help Delilah with the flowers. Anna sat down and fixed her veil and her hair quickly.

"Five minutes, I'll go take a seat." Aunt Primrose said

We nodded and watched her disappear behind the door.

"It's almost time..." Punzie giggled

Anna smiled weakly, "I'm so nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, you'll be extremely happy later." I said

Anna giggled, "Right, thank you."

Without warning, the music started. Punzie got at the door and walked down the aisle, helping Delilah throw down some flowers. Anna grabbed my elbow and we both walked down the aisle. I couldn't help but cry a bit. I looked at Jack who was Kristoff's best man. I walked to the aisle and placed Anna's hand in Kristoff's. I stood to the side and looked at the audience. Our family was there, along with Merida, Hiccup, Ariel, Eric, and Sophia.

I turned to my sister as they said their vows, a few tears escaping my eyes as I saw my sister's eyes shake and lips quiver. I smiled, she must be really happy.

~~~xxx~~~

"I do." Kristoff said

"I do." Anna cried

I smiled from ear to ear, this was really nice.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Anna stood on her tip toes and kissed Kristoff. Jack looked at me and smiled.

Everyone stood and clapped as Kristoff and Anna walked down the aisle, hand in hand. I cried my eyes out into Jack's chest. Jack kissed my hair and held my hands tightly.

Then it was time for the reception, it was only six and the wedding ended at nine so Kristoff and Anna could catch their flight to their mystery honey moon location. Kristoff mentioned something about Hawaii, perhaps that was it.

Jack took my hand and led me to the large room filled with tables, a dance floor, and a buffet!

Jack got us some food and we sat down and ate. Then the music started, everyone got up and went to go dance. Jack smirked and turned to me,

"Care to join me, love?" He asked

I smiled and nodded, he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced and danced until we were supposed to clear the ball room for Kristoff and Anna's first dance. We all sat and watched in awe at the love they both shared. Anna and Kristoff approached us after the dance and crushed me in a hug,

"You were right, there was nothing to be nervous about." Anna said

I giggled, "Of course I was right."

Suddenly, five people approached us, it was Ariel, Eric, Merida, Hiccup, and little Sophia.

"Congratulations, Anna, Kristoff." Ariel said

Anna giggled, "Thank you."

"Well, this wedding's not going to finish by itself.." Jack laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor.

~~~xxx~~~

After the wedding, Jack and I drove Kristoff and Anna to the airport. Luckily, they had their bags ready. I gave Anna a hug and Kristoff a death stare and they were gone. Jack kissed me and got close to my ear,

"Now we have the house all to ourselves."

I swatted him on the chest as he laughed.

* * *

**IT HAPPENED.**

**IT FREAKIN' HAPPENED**

**But, you guys want a certain couple to tie the knot, don't ya?**

**Relax guys you're almost there! So, I was thinking that when I get halfway done posting this story, I could post a new one? 'Cuz I have got some awesome new stories planned out. (They're much better written..)**

**Anybody have questions?**

**Love ya,**

**~Amy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _**Almost there...**_

Jack POV:

I kissed Elsa on her for head when I woke up, she wrinkled her nose and yawned. I laughed and went to take a shower. When I came back, Elsa was ready and fixing her hair. I kissed her cheek and smiled at her, she smiled and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning, Jack."

"Good morning, darling."

She giggled and we walked downstairs where we ate a quick breakfast and drove to work.

~~~xxx~~~

"Hey Jackie." James teased, walking in my office.

"Hello James." I smiled

"How's it going?" He asked

"Great." I answered

"Oh, I didn't care about you I was talking about the proposal." He joked

I laughed, "Well then, I have it all planned out and I'm still waiting on the ring."

He nodded, "That's great."

I smiled, "Couldn't be better."

"How long until you propose?" He asked

"Well her sister just got married three days ago, and she'll be back next week. And I'm still waiting to perfect the details but I think maybe three weeks."

"Awesome, tell me how it goes." James said, leaving.

I felt my phone buzz, I immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir, this is John from the Ring Shop. I'm happy to say that the ring is ready for pick up. Shall you come by and pick it up later today?"

I smiled, "Oh yeah, that's perfect."

"Great, thank you. Bye." He said

"Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and high fived myself. I was one step closer to marrying the girl of my dreams.

After work, I drove Elsa home.

"Are you going to get off?" She asked

"No, darling, I have important matters to take care of." I said

She gave me a confused look, "I'm fine" I assured her

She sighed and gave me a slow kiss, "Be back soon."

I nodded and drove away. I drove to the ring shop and practically raced to the door. I walked up to the shop owner who was holding a dark blue ring box. I smiled to myself cleared my throat.

"Oh, Hello Jack." Adam greeted

"Hey." I said

He handed me the box, I opened it and took a good look at the beautiful ring. I smiled,

"It's perfect."

"Thank you, will you pay cash or debit? He asked

"Cash." I said, putting the ring in my pocket and taking out my wallet. When I payed for it, I thanked him and drove home. I ran upstairs where Elsa was in bed reading a book, she turned to me and smiled.

"How did it go?" She asked

I approached her and kissed her softly,

"Amazing."

She smiled and I went to the bathroom. I hid the ring in my personal drawer and chuckled. Hopefully Elsa would love it. I took off my shirt and folded it. I walked outside where Elsa was almost asleep. I sat in bed and took off my pants, shoes and socks. I got in bed and hugged Elsa. I kissed her hair,

"I love you so so so so much." I whispered

She kissed my hand, "I love you beyond compare."

I smiled, I was certain I was going to be extremely happy once we were married.

She turned to face me and cupped my face in her hands. She leaned in slowly and kissed me softly and sweetly. I grabbed her by the neck and deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss briefly,

"I love you so much." I whispered

Elsa leaned in again and kissed me. When we broke away, I kissed her forehead and we went to sleep.

* * *

**Short chappie, sorry!**

**Well, I haven't answered any questions in a loooong while. So, here we go!**

**The Frost Couple asks, So will we be able to see the weddings in this fanfic? and if so, any children?**

**A: As you can see, we've had both so far. But if you mean Jelsa weddings and babies then, yes there will be! :)**

**sasloveshttyd asks, can you do a really romantic moment between Anna and Kristoff or Jack and Elsa or both? **

**A: Weeeeellll, if you really want one I guess I can fit in some in the next few chapters.. :)**

**PauJelsa says, Que lo Hagan, que lo hagan Elsa y Jack! **

**A: Let me start off by translating to those who don't understand Spanish. She said, Let them do it, let Elsa and Jack do it! **

**Respuesta: Hola PauJelsa, que quieres que hagan Elsa y Jack? :)**

**JackxElsa asks, Love this story, could you possibly make the chapters longer? **

**A: I'm sorry they've been short but I haven't had much time to write but I'm working on them, swear!**

**cherry says, I would love if you have a story where jack and elsa do have their powers and all of them are going to collage.**

**A: I'll see if I can come up with something.**

**sasloveshttyd asks, Can you please do a big make-out scene? **

**A: AAAAAAAHHHH I KNEW THIS WOULD GET SUGGESTED SOON ENOUGH... **

**Well, I'll work on it. Also, during the wedding night I might add a semi smutty scene. I feel weird :(**

**Thanks, love you!**

**~Amy.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: **It's Coming**

Jack POV:

"How was Hawaii?" Elsa asked, grabbing Anna's bags and throwing them in the car.

"Fantastic! We went to alot of different shops, resorts and clubs!" Anna giggled

Elsa, Kristoff, Anna and I got in the car and proceeded to drive home. When we got home, Elsa went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. I walked upstairs and grabbed the ring from my drawer. I might as well show Anna and Kristoff.

I walked downstairs and found Anna and Kristoff sitting on the couch. I sat next to them and cleared my throat,

Anna giggled slightly, "May I help you?"

"I've moved forward with my plans.." I whispered

"What plans?" Kristoff asked

"Right," Anna giggled, "Jack is planning on proposing to Elsa."

I nodded, Kristoff turned to me and smiled. "Well whaddya know. Congratulations."

I chuckled and continued,

"Anyway, I just need to ask her on that date." I said

Anna clapped, "That's great news!"

I laughed,

"HAVE YOU GOT THE RING?!" Anna whispered excitedly.

I nodded and handed her the box. She opened it and stared in awe, "It's beautiful..."

She handed the box back to me and I placed it in my pocket.

"When are you asking her?" Kristoff asked

"Possibly in the next week or two." I said

"No not proposing, the date." Kristoff said

"Oh! Well tonight or tomorrow morning." I said

Anna clapped her hands and we walked to the dining room.

We sat in our chairs and heard Elsa hum a little tune to herself as she served lunch. We ate and chat at the same time. Anna and Kristoff told us about Hawaii and all of the fun things they did.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Anna asked to Elsa and I.

"No." Elsa and I said in unison.

"Why?" Elsa asked

"Punzie's bringing over the baby!" Anna laughed

"An eight hour drive so we can see the baby?"

"No, no, no. Punzie and Flynn have a meeting in Arendelle tomorrow and they don't have anyone to take care of Delilah." Anna said

Elsa nodded and smiled, "I can't wait to see her again."

Then the conversation drifted over to children and babies. I couldn't help but smile at Elsa's light in her eyes every time they talked about their children.

That night, while Elsa was in the shower, I hid the ring again in my drawer. I made sure she wouldn't get any suspicions.

I took off my shoes and my shirt. I took off my pants and sat in bed. How would I ask her?

I turned around and saw Elsa stepping out of the bathroom. She laid in bed and I laid next to her, twirling her hair. I kissed her forehead and grabbed her waist,

"I was thinking.." I began

"Yes?" Elsa asked

"Well, we haven't gone out by ourselves in a long time." I said

Elsa nodded and I continued,

"Maybe next week we could go for a picnic on the beach?" I asked

She nodded and kissed my hand, "That sounds wonderful."

I chuckled and listened to her breath as she fell asleep. She was so gorgeous and in less than a month I would ask her to be my wife. I fell asleep at the overwhelming happiness, it was tiring.

* * *

**IT'S COMING OHMAHGAWWD**

**Well, time to answer some reviews.**

**princesscherryvampire: Sorry, but I'm afraid that won't be happening, the story seems happy right now but I have plans to turn this happy ship around right into misery! *evil laughter* Well not that overboard but something will happen, later. **

**Puteri Tina: OHH MYYY GODDD RIGHT IM SO EXCITED TO POST ALL OF THE CHAPTERS! And yes, there will be cute little Kristanna babies :3**

**SnowPrincessofArendelle: I've been wondering where I can add the fluff, maybe after the proposal..? **

**it' . . : AAALLLL RIGHT. I've gotten like 7 pms telling me to write a smut scene. So I don't know if I should write it, I won't if it will make anyone feel uncomfortable reading. So unless you guys ABSOLUTELY want this, then will I write it :)**

**Love you,**

**~Amy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: **Ooh, baby. **

Elsa POV:

"Knock, knock!" Punzie shouted

Anna and I ran downstairs and greeted Punzie and Delilah.

"How are you two?" I asked

"Great, how are you?" Punzie asked

"We're awesome." Anna said

Punzie handed us the diaper bag, "I'll be back tonight."

We nodded and she left. Anna squealed and ran around the kitchen with the giggling baby. I smiled and set the diaper bag on the couch.

"Did she leave Delilah?" Jack asked, coming downstairs.

I nodded toward the squealing and giggling heard from the kitchen. Jack smiled and we walked to the kitchen. Anna was on the floor with little Delilah. Anna was singing her a little tune, to which Delilah mumbled to. I giggled and walked toward them. Anna looked up at me and picked up the baby.

"Say hi to Aunty Elsa." Anna said, waving Delilah's hand towards me.

I smiled and waved at the small child. Delilah gave a big smile and giggled. I smiled as well, children were wonderful. Anna and I left the kitchen and walked towards the living room. We sat down with Delilah on Anna's lap.

"How cute is she?" Anna asked, playing with Delilah's hair.

"Too cute." I smiled.

I turned my head to look at Jack standing in the doorway with a sincere smile. I smiled and turned to Anna.

"Where's Kristoff?" I asked

"He went to go pick up the groceries." Anna said, still distracted by Delilah.

"I see." I said

Suddenly, the baby started crying.

"Uh oh." Anna said

I frowned and looked at the crying Delilah.

"Well you know what mom said, singing can make anyone feel better." I said

Anna giggled, "I guess your right."

_"Delilah?" _Anna began,

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

_Come on, let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore, come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. _

_I wish you would tell me why! _

_Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

Delilah frowned,

_"Okay, bye." _

Jack and I giggled at my sister's song.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Our ride our bikes around the halls? _

_I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls._

Hang in there, Dee.

_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms._

_Just watching the hours tick by!_

Tick, tock, tick, tock."

Delilah giggled and hugged my sister's arm. Anna smiled and hugged Delilah.

Jack sat down next to me,

"Aren't you going to continue the song?" He asked Anna.

Anna shook her head, "It's too sad."

Jack nodded and turned to me, "What about you Snowflake? Ain't got something you want to sing?"

I giggled, "Nope."

Anna turned to me, "Are you sure? Because I remember a certain sister of mine has a duet with me."

Jack smiled, "Ah, is that so?"

"Yes, that's so." I said, "But, I don't feel comfortable singing such a depressing song."

Anna cocked an eyebrow, "I don't remember 'For the First Time in Forever' being depressing."

I shook my head, "Your part isn't, but mine is."

"Gee sis, I'm not sure I remember. I think you'll have to remind me." Anna said

"No way." I said

"Why not? Jack hasn't heard you sing."

"He sure has!" I countered

Jack chuckled, "Five years ago, plus you didn't get to finish. And the closest I've gotten to hear you sing is your humming in the shower."

I shook my head, "Let it Go is too loud a song, and I'm not singing my super depressing part."

"Let it Go?" Anna asked

I sighed, "Right, I never told you about that one."

Anna pouted, "If I put the baby to sleep, will you let me hear it?"

I sighed,

"Please, please." Jack and Anna begged.

"Fiiine." I breathed.

"Yes!" They both said.

I giggled and watched as Anna put the baby to sleep. When Delilah was asleep, Anna put her in her carrier and left her by Jack.

"Now you have to let us hear it." Anna said

I was nervous, I hadn't let anyone hear it in quite a long time.

"Okay." I said, standing up.

I took a deep breath and began,

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. _

_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know. _

_Well now they know! _

_Let it go, Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go, Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! _

_I don't care, what they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on..._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong. No rules for me, I'm free!_

_Let it go, Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go, Let it go! You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand! And, here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on..._

_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go, Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway..."_

I smiled and crossed my arms, Anna and Jack's mouths were dangling open.

The eerie silence was broken by a baby's giggle. We all turned in the direction of Delilah who was smiling and attempting to clap.

"Seems like Delilah enjoyed the performance." I said.

Everyone nodded and laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Important notice at the end of this chapter, if you could please read it. **

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 14: _**At Last..**_

Jack POV:

It was finally happening.

I was finally proposing to my Snowflake.

I sat in the dining table with Anna and Kristoff, Elsa was in her morning shower.

"It's finally happening." I said

Anna giggled, "Finally!"

"By the way, we have something to say during breakfast." Kristoff said

"Why during breakfast?" I asked

"It's best if you and Elsa both heard it." Anna said

I nodded as Anna got up to make breakfast.

When Elsa came in, we all sat at the table. Elsa gave me a quick kiss and Anna served our breakfast. After everyone was finished, Kristoff and Anna stood up.

"Elsa, Jack, Kristoff and I have something to say." Anna said

Elsa and I sat up straight, "We're listening."

"Anna and I are moving out." Kristoff said

We gasped,

"What, why?" Elsa asked

"Yeah, aren't you happy here?" I asked

"Yes, of course we are. But, hear us out." Kristoff said

Anna took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Elsa and I gasped and stood up,

"Oh my God, Anna. That's great!" Elsa smiled, hugging her sister.

Anna giggled, "Well, now that Kristoff and I are starting a family, we just want our own space to raise our child."

Elsa and I nodded, "Yes, we understand."

"When are you moving?" I asked

"The landlord said we can move into the house next week.." Kristoff said

Elsa pouted, "We're going to miss you."

Anna pouted just like Elsa and hugged her sister, "We're going to miss you more."

Kristoff laughed, "Anna, it's only a five minute drive."

Anna wiped a tear, "I'm still gonna miss them!"

We all laughed and continued our days.

I got out of my shower and looked in the mirror. I had to propose in three hours!

I took a deep breath,

"Elsa Winters, I have loved you for so long. I can't take this aching feeling I get when I look at you, I need you to be with me, always." I whispered

"Please, marry me." I said

I hoped that was good enough practice, I was so nervous. I went into our bedroom where Elsa was picking out an outfit,

"Jack, help me pick something out." She said

I laughed, "It doesn't matter to me, you look gorgeous in everything."

Elsa smiled, "Thank you, darling."

"but you still need to help me." she said

I laughed again and joined her, "Okay, what do you need help with?"

Elsa took out two dresses from her closet, a strapless, knee high, slightly shimmery white dress, and a light blue dress with a pleated skirt.

"So, which one do you prefer?" Elsa asked

"Well, Snowflake. I think I like the blue one." I said

Elsa shook her head, "No, the white one goes with the shoes I was going to wear."

I laughed, "My opinion never matters."

Elsa smiled and grabbed my hands, "It does matter, I was going to wear the shoes you say look great with my hair color."

I chuckled, "Well, alright."

Elsa smiled lightly and she gave me a soft kiss,

"Go get dressed." She whispered, biting her lip.

I smiled and got my clothes, I was going to wear a dark blue dress shirt and roll the sleeves to my elbows, I heard from Anna that she likes it when I do that. I was also going to wear khaki jeans and my black dress shoes. I hoped she wouldn't see the ring before I proposed.

I got dressed and semi styled my wild hair. I went back in the bedroom to find Elsa almost completely dressed and doing her hair and makeup. When she was done, she grabbed her ice blue bag and shoes and got fully dressed. Her hair was in a side braid and she looked absolutely breath taking,

"Wow.." I gasped

She laughed, "Like what you see?"

"Yes I do, Miss Winters.." I said, grabbing her hands and planting a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I'll meet you downstairs." I whispered

She nodded and left the room, I ran in the bathroom and checked how I looked. I practiced on more time and grabbed the ring box and placed it in my back pocket. I walked downstairs where Elsa was speaking to Anna, who was holding a picnic basket.

"Jack!" Anna exclaimed

I walked towards them and smiled,

"Jack, Anna made this for us." Elsa said, taking the basket.

I turned to Anna, "Thank you."

Anna bowed her head and pushed us out the door. I grabbed Elsa's hand and walked her over to our car. I got in the car and we drove to the beach.

When we got there, we walked over to the board walk, I put the blanket on the wooden floor and we sat up our picnic.

"I wonder what Anna prepared?" Elsa asked,

"Let's find out.." I chuckled, opening the basket.

Inside were two sandwiches, a plate of salad, and two pieces of chocolate cake. Elsa and I smiled at her sister's meal.

I handed her a small plate of salad along with a glass of wine. I wanted to eat quickly, the time was almost here. We ate our sandwiches and then the cake.

"Well Jack, it's getting dark." Elsa said, finishing up her wine.

"Actually." I began

She turned to look at me,

"I was hoping I could do one more thing." I said

Elsa nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

I grinned and grabbed her hands, we both stood up.

"Elsa, we've been together for five long years. The best five years of my life, actually." I said

She smiled and nodded,

"It's been something I've been wanting to do for so long..." I said

Elsa gave a confusing look to which I grinned, I got on one knee and pulled out the ring. Elsa gasped,

"Elsa Winters, will you marry me?" I asked

Elsa smiled and tears began to spew out of her eyes, "Of course.." She whispered

I stood up and placed the ring on her fingers. Tears wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes as she smiled uncontrollably.

She gasped at the ring and wrapped her arms around me. I gladly hugged her back,

"I'm so happy." She said

The feeling was very mutual.

* * *

**Oh my gahh, it finally happened. Jack and Elsa are engaged and Kristanna baby on the way! I'm crying T-T**

**Alright I have something to say. Since school is starting Monday, I won't be able to update as often as I'd like to. Expect updates maybe once or twice _a month. _Sorry about that, but my new school is awfully strict and gives a whole lot of homework. Also, I haven't finished writing the next chapter. I'm suffering some writer's block and I can't decide if the next chapter should have _sexual content. _So, if you guys really want to see some Jelsa sexy times then please pm me or review saying what you think. I'd actually be okay if you guys wanted a lemon or not. So yeah, don't be mad at me if the next update doesn't come until September. *ALSO* I'm thinking of posting a new story starting next month, but it won't effect the updating of this story too much. Since the first few chapters of that fanfiction are already different, I'll still be able to update this story. I hope you guys read it and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Love you, **

**Amy~**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BACK**

**Hey guys, it's me after almost two months(?)**

**So, I wrote a really long chapter and be warned IT HAS SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Not very descriptive but yeah, I had some help to write it. **

**Love you,**

**~Amy**

Chapter 15: _The Time Has Come.._

_Elsa POV:_

_3 months later..._

"Elsa.." A voice called

I groaned and fluttered my eyes open.

"Elsa, it's time to wake up." The voice said again, I rubbed my eyes and turned towards the door. Anna's head was peeking in to the bedrooom.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

"It's almost ten.." She whispered, walking into the room.

I yawned and felt for Jack's hand, but it wasn't there.

"Where's Jack?" I asked

Anna giggled softly, noticing how alarmed I was being separated from him.

"He's getting ready with Kristoff and the guys at my place." She said

I nodded then my eyes widened, "R-Right, ready for the w-wedding.."

Anna laughed, "Yes Elsa, the wedding_. Your _wedding to be precise."

"Yes of course." I stammered

I gulped and got out of bed. "How much more time do we have to get ready?"

Anna looked like she was thinking then looked at me once more, "About six hours."

"Bridesmaids?" I asked

"On their way." She said, winking at me

I giggled and stood up, "I'm going to take a shower.."

Anna nodded, "You go do that, I'll go make breakfast and let the guests in."

I walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. I barely realized how nervous I should be, I would be marrying Jack in a few hours. I ran some cold water and freed my hair from it's braid. I was also nervous for the wedding night, the time that I had been dreading for five years is going to happen tonight. I knew Jack wouldn't push me into doing something I was afraid to do, yet I was also quite curious.

Of course, I want children of my own. Anna went through what I did and now, she's pregnant. I knew nothing bad was going to happen it's just the fear of how it might feel. I shrugged off my feelings for now, leave those nerves for after the wedding. I stripped of my clothing and got into the shower.

After my shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my room. I grabbed my undergarments, a plain t-shirt and some sweatpants. I was going to wear that until Anna got the dresses from the car. I brushed out my hair and walked downstairs. I walked into the dining room, and saw Anna, Rapunzel, Delilah, and Tooth sitting at the table.

"Hello, Elsa." Everyone said

I giggled and waved to everyone. I sat next to Tooth and took a bite out of the pancakes Anna prepared for us.

"Where ish everywone elsh?" Anna asked, her mouth full of food.

I giggled softly, and Tooth answered her question.

"Ariel will be here in half an hour and Merida should be here by now. " Tooth said

Suddenly, the someone knocked on the door. I stood up quickly,

"Hopefully, it's Merida. I'll go get it." I said

I walked towards the front door and opened it. Before me was Merida, Ariel and a sleepy looking baby.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hi Elsa." They both said, walking into my house. I smiled and hugged them both, I looked at the baby Ariel was carrying.

I gasped, "Is this Melody?"

Ariel giggled, "Yup, this is my sweet little Melody."

I smiled, "May I hold her?"

"Yeah sure." Ariel nodded, passing her daughter over to my waiting arms.

"She's beautiful." I giggled, looking at the baby's soft features.

"Thank you, now let's go with the others." Ariel said

I walked them to the dining room where everyone was finishing up breakfast.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Anna said, starting to eat her fifth pancake.

I had noticed her cravings and eating habits had grown over the past few weeks.

"Oh, well we found Ariel and Eric on the street and Hiccup gave Eric a ride to your place while Ariel gave me a ride." Merida said

I nodded and smiled at the sleeping baby in my arms. I could just picture Jack and I's children, I knew they would be beautiful. My thoughts drifted to the wedding ceremony, I wondered how it would go. I got up and placed the baby in her mother's arms, who eagerly kissed her daughter's hair. I sat back down and took my plates and placed them in the sink. I walked back towards the dining room,

"So, Anna when are we getting ready?"

"Well, we can start right now, I have everything in the car." Anna said

I nodded, "That would be wonderful, something to distract the nerves."

Anna giggled "It'll be fine, Merida come help me get the stuff out."

I turned to Punzie who was holding Dalilah in her arms. She had grown so much since I last saw her.

"And what are the girls going to wear?" I giggled

Rapunzel smiled and looked down at her daughter, "Anna got Melody and Dalilah matching dresses."

"I can't wait to see them." I beamed

I walked over to the front door and saw Anna and Merida trying to carry dresses and heavy looking boxes. I gasped and walked over to them,

"Let me help.." I said

Merida nodded, "How about you help us carry the dresses in, lass?"

I nodded and grabbed the dresses from the top of the box and brought them inside. I set them down on the couch and opened the door so Anna and Merida could get in. They set the box down on the floor and wiped their foreheads.

Ariel and Punzie walked into the living room and gasped, "What is this?" Ariel asked

"I brought jewelry, the veil, shoes, hair accessories, make up, nail polish, hair styling tools and some other stuff for everyone to use.." Anna said, opening the box up.

I gasped, "Anna, this is too much."

Anna giggled, "Nonsense, my older sister is finally getting married and I want to make her look and feel like a queen."

I laughed, "Thank you."

Merida chuckled, "Alright, you had 'ja heartfelt sister-ly moment, now help us unpack this stuff, would 'ja?"

Anna and I giggled, I proceeded to get up and walked to the store room where some table and chairs were lying around. With the help of Rapunzel, I set the chairs and tables in the living room and we set up our little stations. Anna didn't let me get the chance to look at everything but it didn't bother me too much, but it did feel like she was saving or hiding something.

Ariel and Rapunzel put the children in their carrier and sat me down in a chair.

"Should we let her put on the dress first?" Ariel ask

Merida shook her head, "We might ruin it with all of the makeup."

Anna pouted, "But then the dress might ruin her hair."

"Anna, you can fix the hair, you can't fix the dress." Punzie said

Anna nodded, "Your right."

Ariel got the blow-dryer and thoroughly blow dried my hair, I had no idea what they were going to do to me. Anna plugged in the hot tools and Merida got straight to work on my nails. Tooth walked over to me and laughed quietly,

"I still can't believe you guys are getting married."

I giggled, "Me neither."

"And trust me, neither can he." Tooth smiled before joining Merida and working on my nails.

"So how is this going to go?" I asked,

Ariel moved towards me, "Well, we're going to get you ready but when Merida and Tooth are done with your nails, they will move on to help me get ready and then Merida and I will help Tooth get ready, and Tooth and I will help Merida get ready then we'll all help Anna and we'll put on the dresses."

I nodded my head, "And what exactly are you going to do with my hair, Anna?"

Anna smiled, "It's a secret."

After all of the hair pulling and hair tying and bobby pin placing, my hair was done. Lastly, Anna had to get my makeup done. I still didn't know what I looked like but I was sure I looked amazing. When I was done getting ready, it was Anna's turn since everyone had finished. I brushed her strawberr blonde hair back, but leaving the side bangs in the front. I tied her hair half up, half down with a bit of a tease at the top. I got the curling iron and began curling her hair until it was all curled. I turned her chair and put a bit of champagne colored eye shadow on her lid and put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara. I put on a bit of coral lipstick as everyone finished up her look. Anna smiled as Ariel and Tooth handed us a mirror. I gasped as I looked at myself. Anna had put my hair in a kind of loose side bun with curled peices of hair that fell out.

Anna turned to me and looked hopeful, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I smiled

She hugged me and Merida cleared her throats, "How about we get the girls ready?"

I giggled, "That's a great idea."

Ariel and Punzie went to go get their daughters, Anna grabbed a box that contained the girl's dresses.

Ariel sat Melody in her lap, Punzie sat next to Ariel and placed her daughter on her lap as well. I helped the mothers put on the girl's white fluffy dresses with a jeweled snowflake sash. We place tiny white shoes and a snowflake clip in Dalilah's hair and a snowflake headband on Melody's hair. We smiled at the cuteness of the matching girls.

"One day, they're probably going to be best friends." Tooth giggled

Punzie and Ariel laughed, "We can only hope."

"Let us put on our dresses now." Merida said

We all nodded in agreement and got up to grab our dresses. I grabbed my dress, the petticoat and the shoes I had picked out. Anna and I went into my bathroom upstairs to help me change. I put on the petticoat and Anna had to help me put it on the dress. Anna gasped as I turned and faced the mirror. My dress was amazing. It was an ivory dress with a closed neck line that was snowflake lace sewn into the sweetheart neckline of the dress. The lace sleeves touched my elbows and remained tight from the waist up, it flared into a sort of mermaid style with snowflakes at the bottom of the hem. It had an open back, which I think looked gorgeous.

"I love it." I smiled, my hairstyle really complimented this dress.

Anna giggled and grabbed her dress, "Great, now help me."

I nodded and help her put on the dress. When I was done, I looked at her. The dress had a gathered top and a straight skirt. I smiled and tied an ivory sash around her waist to complete the look.

We smiled at each other before tucking in some stray hairs.

"You look beautiful, Elsa." She smiled

"As do you, dear sister of mine." I giggled

We laughed and walked downstairs where everyone was dressed.

"We just need some accessories." Anna whispered to me. I nodded and smiled at everyone. Collective gasps were heard from the mouths of our friends.

"Elsa, you look beautiful." Tooth said

"You've never looked happier." Punzie said, putting her hands over her chest.

"Elsa, you truly do look fantastic." Ariel giggled

"Jus' like a bride, if 'a do say so meh'self." Merida smiled

I laughed, "Thank you."

Anna ran over to the box that contained the accessories she had been waiting to show. She took out bracelets, necklaces and a mysterious box which she said, 'Contained the veil.'

I hadn't seen my veil before, Anna said she would get me one that she would make special. Anna sat me down and asked me what jewels I would like,

"Anna, the necklaces are beautiful but I'd much rather wear the one Jack gave me.." I said

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right."

I grabbed a hold of the snowflake necklace Jack had given me. Over the course of five years, it had still remained in great condition. A few diamonds had fallen off but Jack got it fixed for me.

"Guess that leaves the veil." she said

I nodded, she grabbed a wooden decorated box and slowly opened it. I gasped when I saw it, it was my mother's veil. Along with the tiara Papa had given her on their wedding day. I felt my eyes well up with tears, but I wouldn't cry yet.

"I had Jack help me find it." She said

I smiled, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

She giggled and carefully slid the tiara into my hair. She clipped the veil above my bun and looked at me. She sighed,

"You look just like Mom."

I smiled, "Thank you.."

Jack POV:

I adjusted the tie on my suit, it was finally happening. Kristoff pat my shoulder,

"Calm, Jack."

Bunny laughed, "I bet Elsa isn't nearly as nervous as you are."

I buried my face in my hands, "Can you blame me?" I groaned

The men laughed, "Of course not, most of us have been there." Eric said

We were in the car on our way to the ballroom where Anna wanted the wedding to take place. Anna had told me she made reservations for Elsa and I to spend the night in a hotel next to the airport, so we could leave for our honeymoon tomorrow. Anna had sent our luggage to the hotel and she said she even decorated for us. I had no idea how I should feel about that, though.

"If he's this nervous right now, just wait until tonight." Bunny chuckled

I frowned and ignored him. When we arrived at the ballroom, there was a thin blanket of snow covering the streets. Bunny was probably right, Elsa wouldn't be nearly this nervous.

No POV:

Jack took a deep breath as the music started, Elsa would come out any second. The doors opened and Dahlila came out with a blasket of flowers, throwing them onto the aisle. Rapunzel was helping her toddle of course. Jack smiled at everyone and looked over to the people in their seats, Mrs Primrose was dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Eric was holding Melody, who had fallen asleep. Jack's father and Sandy were clapping. The bridesmaids lined the aisle and walked towards their seats. Then the door finally opened and out stepped Elsa, hanging onto her Uncle's arm. Elsa was smiling at her guests and at her fiancee at the end of the aisle. She gave her uncle a hug as she stepped onto the stage.

"Dearly beloved." The Minister said

"We are gathered here today for the union of Jack Frost and Elsa Winters.."

"The Bride and the Groom will now exchange vows.."

Jack took out a peice of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He cleared his throat and began reading it,

"Elsa, I remember when we first met. I had the pleasure of you falling on me. We've had our problems, and I've hurt you in the past. I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life with you, and I can only hope you are too. No words can express how much I love you, and how much I've loved over the past five years. I was gathering the courage to fianlly ask you to marry me over the past few months, and I was just hoping you hadn't gotten bored of me yet. I'm glad to finally be here today, and looking forward to the rest of my life with you."

A chorus of 'awws' was heard as Elsa shed a tear, which Jack wiped away. Elsa grabbed her piece of paper, she carefully opened it and began reading,

"For the longest time, I've dreamed of standing here with the the person I loved. And at last, that dream came true. You've stood next to me through thick and thin, and I appreciate that so much. I can definitely imagine spending the rest of my life with you. I thank you, my sister, and my family for helping me through the past tough years. I had imagined my mother and-"

Elsa had to pause as she let a few tears slide down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and continued,

"I had imagined my mother and father being here to share this moment with me, but unfortunately that didn't happen. All I know is that I have everything I could ever need, my family and the love of my life." She concluded.

Claps were heard from the audience as they finished their vows. Elsa was smiling at her soon-to-be husband, and he was smiling too.

The Minister cleared his throat and finished off the ceremony. When they said their I do's, and placed their rings upon their fingers, they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

~~~~~~~ Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

After a night of drinking, dancing, and taking gorgeous pictures, the married couple decided it was time to end the party. They climbed aboard the limo and they drove away to their hotel. Anna had made the reservations for them to stay at a luxurious hotel close to the airport. They would leave for their honeymoon at noon. Anna had told Jack that she sent their luggage and even had the privilege to decorate for them. When they signed into their hotel, they were given their keys and they climbed the elevator. When they reached the sixth floor, Jack and Elsa walked hand in hand towards their room. When they got there, they paused at the door. Jack giggled and picked up his wife bridal style as he unlocked the door and carried her in the room. They laughed as they closed the door behind them. What they saw made their jaw drop.

It was the perfect romantic paradise. First of all, the first thing you saw was the bed and it was huge with black covers and rose petals on the floor and on the blankets. The whole room was candle lit, and there was a room, which she supposed was the bathroom next to the bed. Jack put her down and marveled at the bedroom. Elsa began to blush, it was finally going to happen.

"I-I'm going to go get ready for bed." She said

Jack nodded as he traced the luxurious fabric of the covers. Elsa took off her heels and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and gasped in amazement. The bathroom was gorgeous too. There was two closets in the corner, one had a sticky note on it. Elsa shrugged and decided to check it later. She took off her heavy dress, she undid her bun and took off her heels. She walked towards the closet, there was a note that read 'Elsa and Jack's Vacation Luggage' She walked towards the other closet with the other weird sticky note, she grabbed it and read it.

"Night Clothing, and Others." She whispered.

She walked towards the door that said 'Elsa and Jack's Vacation Luggage'

She had packed all of their clothes in one same bag, including her shorts and shirts to sleep in. Elsa tried to open the door, but strangely it was locked.

"Locked?" She asked, pulling on the door some more.

She opened the other door that had her "night clothing".

Maybe Anna had put them in there? She grabbed the small pink bag and sat it on the sink. She opened it slowly and examined it's contents.

"No way." She said.

There was no way Anna would do this to her. How could she? There was three pairs of lingerie in that goddamned bag! Including, birth control pills and condoms! Elsa began to panic, she grabbed her purse and dialed Anna's number on her phone. On the second ring, Anna's sleepy voice answered.

"Hello, Elsa..?" She called

"How dare you do this to me!" Elsa whisper shouted

"Do what?" Anna asked

Elsa frowned, "You know exactly what you did, you packed my bag."

There was a small chuckle, "Oh, I see you got my bag, did you like it?"

"No, I did not!" She shouted

"Where are my clothes? I can't wear that." She said

Anna laughed, "Yes you can, and don't worry about it."

"Just, tell me where the key is."

The line was quiet. "I don't have it." Anna said

"What?" Elsa asked

"Let me explain.." Anna said, you could tell she was dozing off.

"Tomorrow morning, there will be a key slipped under your door that unlocks your closet. But until then, you've gotta put on that damn langerie, go out there and have a great wedding night or go out there naked and have to explain this whole ordeal. Either way, you can't just keep pushing away this important step, you wan't children right?" She asked

Elsa frowned, "Yes."

"Then put on the outfit, get ready and go out there."

Elsa sighed, "Alright."

"And remember, take a pill before. We don't want you popping babies out this early in the marriage."

Elsa giggled, "We wouldn't that."

"Goodnight, love you sis." Anna said

"Love you too."

******SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD******

And with that, she hung up. She sighed again and sucked it up, it wouldn't be that bad. She knew Jack wouldn't hurt her intentionally. She slipped on the first outfit she saw and looked in the mirror. She hadn't felt this exposed in a long time, and Jack had never seen her this exposed either. At least, not in a sexual way. She stared at her reflection, there was something missing. She undid her braid and ruffed her hair up a bit. She placed red lipstick on her lips and slipped on her killer heels once more. She quickly took the birth control pill, she didn't want any accidents and smiled to herself. She pulled the short, transparent night gown to cover her panties and stepped out of the door. Jack was sitting on the bed, his back was facing her. Elsa cleared her throat,

"Oh sorry, just feeling kind of.." He giggled

He turned to see Elsa wearing lingerie, for him. He started blushing and he gulped.

"E-Elsa, what are you wearing?"

Elsa tried her best to conceal her embarrassment.

"Just wanted to put on something special for you, is it bad..?" She asked

Jack shook his head, surprised at how chill she was being. "You look great."

Jack stood and walked towards her, he tried to plant a kiss on her lips but Elsa stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

Elsa's hands flew to his shirt, "Sh."

Elsa took off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. She took off his shirt and let it fall down, even though she had seen him shirtless countless of times, his body amazed her. He always looked so skinny under his sweatshirts, who would have known he had this much muscle? They would never know, because he was hers. This amazing man would never be for someone else. Her fingers traced his abs, he looked down at her. Something about him mesmerized her it seemed. Jack grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her up for a kiss. The kiss was romantic and passionate, it was also slow and meaningful. It amazed him how this woman had become his wife. He placed a hand on her hip to pull her closer to him, even though they were so close already. There was something different in this kiss, and they could taste it. His tongue traced over her lips and Elsa opened her mouth for him. Their tongues danced in the kiss, making the night oh so romantic. She moaned quietly into the kiss. He separated their lips briefly to kiss along her jawline to her neck. Elsa scooted themselves over to the bed, not breaking the kiss. Jack laid down with Elsa hovering above him. They broke the kiss and gasped heavily. Elsa could see how pink he was, was he this nervous? But then, she had been more nervous than this for years. Jack sat up, as Elsa casually sat on his lap.

"That was different." He said

"How so?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

"You've never been that dominant while we make out.." He said

She placed another kiss on his cold lips, "Well we aren't going to make out, we're going to make love."

Elsa pressed another sweet kiss on his lips, he had never seen Elsa this dominant. Was she really okay with having sex already? He knew he was extremely nervous, but Elsa just seemed cool with it. Well two can play at that game. He kissed her neck and bit and lightly sucked at her sensitive skin. Elsa gasped and picked up her head to give him better access.

"Oh God, Jack.." She sighed

He slyly smiled as he kissed along her neck down to her collarbone. He broke his lips away from her neck and stared at her.

"C-Can I?" He asked, picking up the edges of her shirt. He was blushing, she noticed. But then again, she probably was too. Elsa nodded and lifted her arms to allow him to remove her shirt. Elsa was just left in her bra and panties, and felt a little to exposed for her liking. Jack stared at her, she was like a goddess. He pressed her lips to hers and ran his hands through her hair. Elsa wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her chest to his. His hand left her hair and just lingered on her back. He carefully and slowly unclasped her bra, letting it fall on the floor. Jack flipped themselves over so that he hovered above her. He traced her collar bone and let his fingers rest just above her breast. He moved his hand to her breast and gently squeezed, making Elsa let out a sigh-like moan. Jack broke the kiss,

"Are you okay?" He asked

She bit her lip and nodded. "Does it hurt?" He asks

Elsa shook her head, "Keep going."

He nodded and kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He squeezed her breasts again, making Elsa groan. He broke the kiss and placed kiss down her collar bone and just above of her breasts. He looked up at her,

"May I?" He asked

Elsa nodded as she blushed. Jack placed a kiss on her breast before taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Elsa gasped and arched her back, he had never made her feel like this before. His fingers traced her stomach and her hip bones. He pulled the elastic of her panties and slid it down slowly. He broke the kiss and looked at Elsa,

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked her, suddenly concerned.

She nodded, "Yes, I think I'm ready now.."

"Alright, just tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable and I'll stop." He said

"Okay. Just, keep going." She breathed.

Jack nodded and pulled her panties down. Elsa spread her legs apart as they kissed. His fingers caressed her inner thigh, making his wife sigh in pleasure. They broke away briefly since Elsa realized her husband was not undressed. Elsa pulled his pants down and saw the bulging erection in his underwear. They kissed once more as Jack caressed her inner thigh and slowly made his way towards her most intimate parts. He carefully slid his finger into her wet sex, earning a surprised shriek from his wife. He slid his finger out of her and looked at Elsa,

"I'm sorry, did that hurt you?" He asked

"Just surprised me."

He nodded and slid his finger into her again. Elsa moaned loudly and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. He slid a second finger into her, making her wince suddenly.

"Does that hurt?" He asked, stopping the movement of his fingers.

She nodded slightly, "A little bit."

"Sorry, I was told I had to do that to prepare you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I'm fine." She said

He nodded, "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes."

"D-Do you want to..?" He asked, blushing again.

Elsa grabbed the elastic of his boxers and nodded. He helped Elsa take off his boxers, releasing his member. Elsa stared at it, it was bigger than she thought it would be. Sudden fear overcame her, she knew good and well this would hurt more than she hoped it would. Jack looked at her,

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can still wait." He said

Elsa shook her head, "I'm ready."

He nodded and placed himself at her entrance, "Wait, what about protection?"

"I took one earlier." She said

He nodded, "Alright, here I go."

He slowly entered her, making Elsa dig her nails into his back. He plunged his full length in her, making tears form in her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" He asks

Elsa nodded, "Just stay still for a minute."

He understood and making himself stiff as a log as his wife got used to the sudden pain and his length. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Elsa shook her hips to make sure all was well. Suddenly, pleasure shot up her spine, she sighed and nodded for him to continue. Jack's pace was steady and slow, but gradually picked up as pleasure built up. All of the pain and fear was long forgotten as they were lost in each other.

"I love you." They would whisper between heavy breaths. When they climaxed, the world stay still. Elsa and Jack were both very tired and quite sleepy. Jack took himself out of her as they used their last energy to get in bed. They covered themselves in the blankets and kissed one last time before sleep enveloped both of them in a warm embrace.

* * *

**I know, I know I've been gone for sooo long. Well, it was awful torture for me as well. With homework, projects, extra credit assignments, journalism, and other crap I haven't had much time to fit writing fanfiction in my schedule. I write mostly on Friday nights and on weekends. So, I made this chapter really long to make up for my extra long absence. I hope the next chapter will arrive sooner since it will be shorter, (Shorter but not short short like 1,000-2,000 words) Anyway, the next chapter will deal with Anna's pregnancy. It's quite cute, actually. I haven't begun writing it, but the events are perfectly planned in my head. And that story I was gonna publish, yeah not anymore. I can't find time to write on that one either. Maybe sometime next month. I hope I can update, and with my freetime I have tomorrow, I'll probably have one more chapter ready to be published later in the month. **

**Love you and bear with me, **

**~Amy.**


End file.
